Not Such a Bad Guy
by Kindra Wood
Summary: A collection of drabbles about my OC Kileer Greyback and how he gets along with my other OC's and cannon characters of the sort. Next Generation Harry Potter.


**Welp, this is the first of many little drabbles about the characters of Hogwarts and how they get along with my made up Kileer Greyback. It goes into how he's considered to be a brute and a rude guy, but when you get down to it, he's actually very kind, and the reasons why he's such a brute. =3**

Scorpius Malfoy groaned as he dodged away from the taller black haired Slytherin in front of him. The blonds breath was heavy and erratic, they'd been at this for over an hour and he was exhausted. Silvery blue eyes glared as he continued to block and dodge the boys attacks. Scorpius couldn't remember what exactly possessed him to _agree _to these lessons, but he knew the reason he considered it. He was tired of being thrown around like a rag doll by a few of his fellow Slytherins. Not that anyone would admit to attempting to beat a Malfoy, that'd come with a death sentence if he ever chose to run off and tell his father.

What was really surprising to him, was the boy who offered to teach him to defend himself. Dodging one of the males jabs, he ducked under and hit him in the ribs twice, before being kicked away. Clutching his stomach where the kick had landed soundly in his gut he smirked at the teen holding his ribs.

"Got you that time Greyback." Scorpius chuckled rolling onto his stomach and pushing up. He brushed his hair out of his face and smirked at the boy. Kileer Greyback smirked back running his own hand through his messy hair, two silver bangs hanging over his golden eyes, they seemed to be the only part of the boys hair that had a proper place, the rest of the jet black mess stuck up much like a Potter child's.

"Yeah, yeah Malfoy, just focus on getting me on the ground, not getting a few hits in." Kileer said taking another fighting stance. Scorpius nodded and copied him.

They'd been doing this for about two months, Kileer would sneak into Scorpius's dorm room and wake him up, then they'd go down to the Quidditch pitch and fight. Kileer showed him the moves, the techniques and most importantly, how to take a hit. It'd stunned Scorpius when the anti-social Slytherin approached him and offered to teach him to fight. He'd seen Scorpius be thrown around in the common room late at night when his attacker, Marcus Knott thought no one was watching. Scorpius at first wanted to decline, no one wanted to fight with Kileer Greyback, the boy was brutal, or at least that's what everyone believed. Over the two months, Scorpius had found the boy to be very gentle in his actions, when ever he showed Scorpius a new position, his fingers lightly ghosted over his arms, straightening them and positioning them. It was when they got to actually fighting that he got a little rougher. His hits were solid and stung like no other, but they seemed to be restrained, they always stopped directly where Scorpius was standing, instead of following through. The thought of Kileer getting into a full out fight with some one was horrifying.

"Guard your left more," Kileer ordered swinging around his leg contacting his side and freezing there as the boy stumbled away. Lowering his leg he smirked a bit. "You're distracted again, stop thinking about anything that's not about keeping your ass from getting kicked."

"Sorry…" Scorpius mumbled standing up again.

"That's enough for tonight," Kileer said walking over to his shirt, which he'd taken off before they started, along with his cloak. Picking up Scorpius's cloak he tossed it to the blond. "You're getting better, just remember the grapples and reversals I've shown you. Knott won't be able to throw you around anymore."

"Thanks Kileer…" Scorpius said smiling weakly. He watched the boy pull his shirt back over his pale torso. It was easy to see the boy was use to working, something the Malfoy couldn't honestly say he knew anything about. Kileers body was far more muscular than his own, and littered with scars along his sides, the most outstanding one was the one running in a semi circle under his collar bone to his shoulder. Sighing Scorpius pulled on his own cloak.

"You know for a spoiled brat, you have a pretty good work ethic." Kileer said off handedly, his nose wrinkling as he worked into a subject that involved actually touching an emotional base. He could tell how insecure about himself the blond was, it was apparent every time they practiced. Scorpius always looked uncertain about his ability to do the stuff Kileer showed him. "Unlike other brats, you don't whine or complain when you can't do something. You get up and try anyway. You'll make an excellent martial artist,"

Scorpius looked up in surprise at Kileer, who was now walking across the pitch. He'd said his words of inspiration for the month, so he was off to make sure he couldn't be called on it. Scorpius smiled and nodded.

"Thanks…" He mumbled.

Scorpius yawned as he walked through the halls towards his first class, the halls were pretty empty as usual. Only a few kids took the early morning Care for Magical Creatures NEWT class. Turning a corner he froze at what he saw. Kileer Greyback was surrounded by Marcus Knotts thugs, the four burly boys cracking their knuckles menacingly at the bored looking teen.

"We saw you down in the pitch, you're the one teaching Malfoy how to fight." Marcus Knott himself accused standing in front of Kileer, his strawberry blond hair falling around his face as smirked at the boy. "Well… I'm going to have to put a stop to that."

"What are you going to do? Send your little pack of slaves to try and beat me up." Kileer asked calmly, "Pfft, you're pathetic. How about this, you leave Malfoy alone, and I'll stop training him, sound even?"

"Shut up Greyback, I'll do what ever the hell I want to that little bitch!" Marcus snapped. "And I'll kick your ass myself,"

"Well that's a stupid idea… brave… but stupid." Kileer yawned.

"Hold him boys…" Marcus growled.

"Oh! I get it, you're going to have the big guys hold me, while you throw your hits?" Kileer said with a soft 'oh' of understanding.

The group moved in and Kileer darted forward, punching Marcus square in the gut and slamming him into the wall. His arm pulled back and he hit him again before launching back and slamming his leg dead center of the nearest boys gut. Scorpius winced watching the boy collapse, it was taking one hit per boy to take them down. Kileer Greyback was defiantly brutal. Twisting Marcus's arm behind his back Kileer leaned down.

"Touch anyone again, and I'll break a lot more than a rib." Kileer assured him. Pulling his arm up a bit Marcus cried out in pain. He dropped it and stood up walking away from the boy. Looking up Kileer paused a light flush working his cheeks as he spotted Scorpius. Just great, he'd been caught doing something nice.

"That was amazing…" Scorpius said looking up at him with a huge grin. "Thanks… no ones ever done something like that for me."

"What ever, don't be telling anyone." Kileer grumbled. "I got a bad reputation to maintain."

"You're not a bad guy though." Scorpius said frowning, Kileer scowled at him crossing his arms.

"Tell anyone and I'll break your arms Malfoy." Kileer said smirking as he walked past Scorpius, ruffling his hair as he went.

**Reviews for the self conscious writer? =3 **


End file.
